Total Drama Phonetic Alphabet
by musicalBooknerd13
Summary: A series of oneshots, based off of the words in the phonetic alphabet. First chapter: Alpha and Omega


**Hey guys! If you didn't already know, I deleted my story "The Curveball" because I had literally no inspiration for it anymore. When I thought of the idea, I thought it was good. Now, I see that it was completely OOC and not very good.**

 **Well now, I have a new story for you guys.** **During my computer education class last week, one of the typing drills I was working on was about the phonetic alphabet. Having the words Mike and Sierra got me thinking about making this into a story all the way back in like March when I didn't have a fanfiction account. Last week, I was inspired by the words alpha, delta, and, oddly enough, whiskey, as a way to turn this into a series of oneshots.**

 **I will be doing 26 oneshots in this series. They will be in order of the phonetic alphabet. The name of each chapter will be the word of the phonetic alphabet, plus a small other little thing thrown in that makes sense for the chapter (** **ignore my crappy phrasing).**

 **WARNING: This chapter has descriptions of abuse, so reader discretion is advised.**

 **Me: Hey Sammy, wanna do the disclaimer?**

 **Sammy: Uh, sure! mB13 does not own Tot-**

 **Amy: Why are you letting Samey do the disclaimer? This chapter is all about me!**

 **Me: Because you're a bitch, Amy. And the chapter is about Sammy, too. Continue please, Sammy.**

 **Sammy: mB13 does not own Total Drama, or any of its characters.**

 **Me: Thank you, Sammy.**

* * *

 _ **Alpha (and Omega)**_

Since birth, Amy has always been the alpha twin. She was the older one, the pretty one, the better one, the Alpha, and Sammy was the Omega. Well, in her mind at least.

Amy had spent her life being mean to everyone around her. Especially Sammy. She was the superior one, after all, and Sammy was simply a waste of space, a spare Amy. Samey.

Sammy had grown so accustomed to Amy's abuse that she never tried to stand up for herself anymore. It's not like anyone would try to stop it anyways. Their mother didn't care to pay any notice to her daughters, and their dad walked out on them before they were born. Their teachers all thought that Amy was a perfect little angel, and would never believe she was abusing her sister.

* * *

By the time the girls were 15, things had progressively gotten worse and worse. One day, Amy caused yet another fight. She roughly pushed Sammy against the wall and started taunting her.

"Spareamy, have you ever thought about the fact that you were an accident, and that nobody wanted you? Mom could have aborted you, but then she'd be getting rid of me, and we know she would have never done that."

"Just STOP!" Sammy shouted. "I'm tired of this! You always go on and on about how you're the better twin, and how I'm just a mistake. I know you're wrong, and I don't need you to keep feeding me these lies. I'm the better twin. I'm nicer to people, and I don't abuse people just because I think I'm better than them!"

Amy was dumbfounded. "What would give you that idea, Samey? I'm the Alpha, and you're the Omega. I'm stronger than you, smarter than you, prettier than you and overall better than you."

"No you're not! Why can't you just realize that you have ruined my life? I have two friends, since almost everyone else worships you. You forced Topher to break up with me just because you wanted to date him. And then you broke up with him two days later, for fucks sake! You steal my homework every day just so you can have good grades since you're a completely dumbass who can't think for herself."

"What? It's not my fault nobody likes you!"

"Yes it is! Get out of my life!" Sammy yelled before walking away to her room, slamming the door behind her.

" _Who stuck a pole up her ass?"_ Amy thought. _"It's not like I've done anything wrong."_

Amy continued to go about her day, wondering how Spareamy had the nerve to stand up for herself. She hadn't noticed that her sister had climbed out the window, taking her stuff with her.

"Spareamy! Get me some iced tea for when my friends come over!" Amy shouted. When she got no reply, she became suspicious. "Hey bitch, what are you doing that means you can't get me iced tea?" She yelled. After no reply a second time, she went to her sister's room and picked the lock. When she went in there, she saw that her sister, as well as many of her sister's possessions, was gone.

"Good riddance, bitch. Good luck failing in life," She said to herself, glad that the bane of her existence was out of her life.

What Amy didn't know, however, is that Sammy had gone to Jasmine's house to never return, and her life became so much better from that point. She had a _lot_ to explain to explain to her mother that night, and even more to her teachers when her grades started to drop. Amy suddenly realized that she actually needed the "waste of space" in her life.

* * *

 **So, guys, how was that? It took me a few hours to write this since I'm home alone and my internet was out for a few hours.**

 **Hopefully, the next one won't be so damn short, but we'll see. It all depends on how much I write, because whenever I write, unless I know I can write something else that would be good for the chapter, I will publish what I wrote then and there as a chapter or story. Why do you think it only took me a few hours to write this chapter, and the latest chapter of The Diary?**

 **Speaking of The Diary, I will not be abandoning it for this series. I already deleted The Curveball, but that was for lack of inspiration. I just haven't really thought of something for the next chapter of The Diary, but worry not. I'll have something soon (hopefully!)**

 **If you liked this, then you can look forward to more oneshots like it whenever I update this. *Cue Cool Celebratory Noises***

 **Please R &R, follow, and favorite. And guest readers, don't be shy! You can leave me a review too! That's all for now! Bye!**


End file.
